shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mapping it Out
Mapping it Out is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot The kids find a rabbit at the station. Harry says that a rabbit cage was in the lost and found, so he puts him in the cage. A man named Pepe asks Harry for directions. This makes Stacy realize that the station should get a map. Matt asks Mr. Conductor if the engines on Sodor ever get lost. He explains that if they're on rails, they do not usually get lost, but can runaway down the line. Stacy wants to get some food for the rabbit, so she leaves, warning the kids not to go anywhere. Schemer arrives and makes fun of the kids map until he finds out that the map is for the Indian Valley Railroad. Schemer says they should take a train down the line, marking the map as they go along. Mr. Conductor then warns Matt not to go, but Tanya says it will be fun. Schemer then pulls Matt to the platform as the train arrives and all three are off - when Schemer drops the map. Stacy arrives, but can't find them anywhere. Harry finds out, and they're very worried. Mr. Conductor tells them what happened. Harry waits on the platform, while Mr. Conductor tries to cheer Stacy up. They both look at Schemer's map and Twiddly Junction is circled. After calling there, they find out that's where Matt, Tanya, and Schemer are. When they get back, everyone is thankful to see each other, while Schemer is still on the train. Stacy and Harry warn them to ask an adult's permission before leaving. They then talk to Mr. Conductor, who tells them it's fun to go exploring, but you need to be aware of the consequences. Later, Schemer is brought back by a man named Pepe, who says he is lost. Pepe talks about where he is from and it turns out he's from Ecaudor. After, Stacy hangs the newly finshed map and Mr. Conductor takes the rabbit to a new home. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Harry Cupper * Matthew Jones * Tanya Cupper * Pepe * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Harold (mentioned) Thomas stories * The Runaway Thomas is ill and had to be sent to the works. While he is gone Duck helps out. The works made Thomas’s hand break seem as if it were hard on which causes problems. One day it causes Thomas to runaway. The inspector manages to jump aboard and stop Thomas. * Percy Takes the Plunge Percy brags about the time traveled through a flood. He also teases Henry about the time he wouldn't come out of the tunnel. Percy gets curious about what lies past a danger board and despite Thomas’s warning asks the freight cars to help him go past it. Percy ends up in the drink for real this time. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Red River Valley Cartoons & Songs * Follow Directions Trivia * Stacy uses the term "railway" instead of the American "railroad" when she describes the need of a new map. * Mr. Conductor reveals that the old Indian Valley Railroad Line map is 56 years old. Since this episode aired in 1989, this would put the map's origin to be drafted, 1933. * The song "Follow Directions" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1." * Prior to the 2001 release of Anchor Bay's "Best of Percy" video, Ringo Starr's US dub of "Percy Takes the Plunge" could only be heard in this episode. * Curiously near the episode's end, Stacy hangs the old unaltered map up on the mural wall to the right of the ticket desk. The map would eventually end up back on the inside wall of the workshop nearest to the wall bookcase in the seasons that followed. Quotes * Schemer: (to Pepe) My friend, I know this place! I am Shining Time Station! Stacy: I beg your pardon? Schemer: Well, I am the Arcade -- aren't I? Gallery MappingItOut 1-0233.png MappingItOut 1-0242.png MappingitOut 1-251.png File:MappingItOut 0258.PNG TheRunaway1.png TheRunaway2.png TheRunaway3.png TheRunaway4.png TheRunaway5.png TheRunaway6.png TheRunaway7.png TheRunaway8.png TheRunaway9.png TheRunaway10.png TheRunaway11.png TheRunaway12.png TheRunaway13.png TheRunaway14.png TheRunaway15.png TheRunaway16.png TheRunaway17.png TheRunaway18.png TheRunaway19.png TheRunaway20.png TheRunaway21.png TheRunaway22.png TheRunaway23.png TheRunaway24.png TheRunaway25.png TheRunaway26.png TheRunaway27.png TheRunaway28.png TheRunaway29.png TheRunaway30.png TheRunaway31.png TheRunaway32.png TheRunaway33.png TheRunaway34.png TheRunaway35.png TheRunaway36.png TheRunaway37.png TheRunaway38.png TheRunaway39.png TheRunaway40.png TheRunaway41.png TheRunaway42.png TheRunaway43.png TheRunaway44.png TheRunaway45.png TheRunaway46.png TheRunaway47.png TheRunaway48.png TheRunaway49.png TheRunaway50.png TheRunaway51.png TheRunaway52.png TheRunaway53.png MappingItOut 0730.png MappingItOut 0733.png MappingItOut 0736.png MappingItOut 1312 (2-400).png MappingItOut 1359.png MappingItOut 1403.png PercyTakesthePlunge5.png PercyTakesthePlunge13.png PercyTakesthePlunge19.png PercyTakesthePlunge20.png PercyTakesthePlunge23.png PercyTakesthePlunge25.png PercyTakesthePlunge28.png PercyTakesthePlunge29.png PercyTakesthePlunge31.png PercyTakesthePlunge32.png PercyTakesthePlunge33.png PercyTakesthePlunge34.png PercyTakesthePlunge35.png PercyTakesthePlunge36.png PercyTakesthePlunge37.png PercyTakesthePlunge38.png PercyTakesthePlunge39.png PercyTakesthePlunge40.png PercyTakesthePlunge41.png PercyTakesthePlunge42.png PercyTakesthePlunge43.png PercyTakesthePlunge44.png PercyTakesthePlunge46.png PercyTakesthePlunge50.png PercyTakesthePlunge51.png MappingItOut 2-1047.png MappingItOut 2-1052 (2352.png MappingItOut 2-1056.png Episode File:Mapping It Out Category:Episodes Category:Season 1